Glee: The new comer
by velntricdragon
Summary: The start of the New Year has come and McKinley's glee club gets a new surprise as Blaine Transfers from Dolton to be with Kurt.  full summery inside SEE WARNING ON TITLE PAGE BEFORE YOU MAKE COMMENTS. CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL SITUATIONS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Title Page

Glee: The newcomer

written by: velntricdragon

Rating: M

Reasoning: Strong Homosexual Content in later chapters. THIS IS YOUR WARNING DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.

Parings: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/OC, Finn Hudson/OC

Story Line: The start of the New Year has come and McKinley's glee club gets a new surprise as Blaine Transfers from Dolton to be with Kurt. But his transfer isn't the only surprise as a wonderfully talented red haired blue eyed seventeen-year-old boy transfers to the school from a school in Colorado. But trouble ensues when this newcomer reviles in his first day of glee that he is homosexual. Launching the group into a frenzy as he starts moving in on not only Blaine but Finn who seems to be reciprocating the attraction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the following characters: Blaine Anderson, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercades Jones, Noah "Puck" Pukerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sanatana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Lauren Zizes, or Sam Evans. The sexual references used in this story are in no way meant to call the sexuality of any of the actors into question. As far as I know the only openly homosexual person in the regular glee cast is Chris Colfer who plays Kurt Hummel. The situations presented in this fiction are just that fiction designed by me a fan of the show.

A/N: As you can see above in the "Reasoning" Statement under the rating of this fiction there is strong homosexual content in the story. That and this are your warnings. I do not wish to see any reviews saying "You really should warn us ahead of time that there is this type of stuff in the story." or get any Private Messages stating it. You have been warned that the content is there if you don't like that sort of nature in fictions then please move on to another story. If you need help picking one ask me in a private message and i can suggest plenty of good "romance" stories between two male characters, two female characters what ever you are interested in with absolutely no strong sexual content.

**For a complete list of upcoming publish dates for all my stores look at my profile.!**


	2. Day One

Day One

The day started out just like every other first day of school at McKinley High. Students crowding the halls, picking up there class schedules and locker assignments. The upper classmen laughing at the fright in the eyes of the freshmen as they scrambled down the hall trying to find lockers, classrooms or what ever they were in need of. The football team marching down the hall's slushies in hand to ring in the new year with the first slushie facials of the year. New transfer students walking in and out of the office taking care of the normal transfer business with there parents.

The only difference this year was the bright smile that was on the faces of Kurt Hummel and his fellow glee clubs. As they had learned the day before that they would be getting a new member of glee this year. One who they all knew and liked. Blaine Anderson was transferring to McKinley in order to be with Kurt.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked as he met up with the group as they stood in a hall by Quinn's locker. A young red haired blue-eyed boy had just walked by the group never seen before. "Who cares we have something to celebrate we don't have time to worry about any new students in the school. We have to celebrate and welcome your bo into the school and the glee club. " Mercedes said gleefully as she wrapped her arms around both Blaine and Kurt leading them down the hall way.

* * *

><p>Ms. Emma Pillsburry sat behind her desk totally unprepared for the onslaught of problems that the student body would be facing through out this year. But she knew she would get things together quickly. Her summer hadn't gone as she had expected. She hadn't expected what happened to occur.<p>

"I don't know Will. I don't think I can do this the past two months have been hard extremely hard." Emma stated in answer to will's proposal for a date that night.

"You look like you need to talk about things so maybe a date will do you some good so you can just sit down and talk about what ever you need to." Will replied smiling his irresistible smile toward her.

"Will, I'm a parent technically now. I can't, I need to be home. My nephew is still adjusting to things." Emma stated causing will to be taken aback majorly.

"Wait what?" he said quickly looking deep into her eyes.

"This past summer my brother and his wife got into a major car accident they were both killed instantly as a semi-truck smashed into them on the interstate two weeks after the end of the school year. My parents are both in a retirement home, and there were only two kids me and my brother. Well my brother had one child his son Vince. As the only capable family member I was faced with letting him go into the court system as a ward of the state for the next year and then him being thrown out onto the streets on his 18th birthday or stepping in and bringing him into my home. Family is family Will." Emma said as a knock came at her door.

"Ms. Pillsbury…Aunt Emma. Okay this is wired I have no clue what to call you here at the school." The seventeen year old red haired blue eyed boy said as he stepped into the room.

"Vince, whats up?" Emma said as she walked over hugging her nephew "You okay? Do you want to go home? I told you that you didn't have to start school right away that you could wait until next semester. I'll call up to the office and have them check you out right now." Emma said quickly returning to her desk picking up her phone.

"Aunt Em no I just wanted to ask a question cause you had mentioned it last week. I wanted to know if you could tell me what teacher I needed to talk to about joining the glee club." Vince said as he lunged forwarded gently placing his hand on Emma's.

"O well that would be Mr. Schuester here. He's the glee club director and the Spanish teacher. Speaking of which…you better not fail that class this year. Your parents were so mad when you failed it last year." Emma said grinning down at Will.

"I didn't fail I got a D just because I couldn't conjugate the phrase "To Love" right on the final exam." Vince said turning to look at Will.

"Mr. Schuester was it?" Vince asked looking at the young teacher infront of him.

'Yep. If you are truly serious about the glee club we are going to have open auditions tomorrow at 3:30 in the choir room. But that would be the bell meaning its time for First Period and if I remember my class roster right there is a Vincent Pillsburry on it. So lets go young man…Don't want your teacher to mark you tardy on your first day of class do you."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so this chapter was relatively short I know. The next chapter will start the major part of the fiction starting with audition day. I'll have it up as soon as I can.


	3. Day Two

Day Two

They sat there in complete shock at the sheer number of people who turned out to audition for the club this year. They hadn't really had many people audition before they had to hunt members down but for this year having five people show up to audition was just amazing for them. It gave them the sense that maybe just maybe things had changed in the school.

Kurt walked slowly to the door of the choir room looking in at them covered in a grape slushy. "Some one get me to a spa now!" he exclaimed as Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes jumped up and ran to his side. There hopes that the New Year would bring about a new tolerance to the glee club shattered in an instant.

None of them had expected that they would end up dealing with the same thing that they had to deal with since the beginning of the club but things didn't change easily that was one thing they knew and understood very well. They all sighed and relaxed waiting for the group to get back from taking care of Kurt's slushy facial problem.

When the group returned Mr. Schu stood up looking around at the bunch. "So with the departure of a few of our members from last year we are in need of a new members for the club. I have managed to get one person to come in today to audition. I also understand that Sam, and Finn are working on getting a few members of the Football team to come audition which is Great. So with out further rambling from me I present the first audition and hopefully the newest member of the team Vince Pillsburry." Mr. Schu said as he stood up walking to the door.

"Great some one related to Ms. Crazy her self. This should be interesting." Quinn muttered to Kurt and Blaine with a slight laugh in her voice. "GUYS!" half yelled half said as quietly as he could.

Vince walked through the door causing the entire group to look at him. The strapping red haired blue eyed young man stood about at six feet tall even. He glanced around at the entire group his piercing eyes landing on Blaine as if he were looking directly into Blaine's soul. Blaine was mesmerized by the young man, as was Kurt and mysteriously enough Finn.

"Don't be shy Vince go ahead and introduce yourself to the group." Mr. Schu said as he watched the way the young man backed away slightly from the group.

"Umm... Well my name is Vince Pillsburry. I am 17 years old and just moved in with my Aunt who is the guidance councilor here at the school after my parents were killed in a car accident at the beginning of last summer. That's really all there is to it honestly. I was born and raised in Alabama so I am a country boy at heart. " Vince said softly as he looked around at everyone again.

"Good, now what do you have in your back pocket that you can sing?" Mr. Schu asked as he looked at Brad the piano player in the room. "Real to me by Brain McFadden." Vince said as he took a step forward. Brad nodded and singled to the band to follow along with him.

Vince took another step forward and began to sing.

"Showbiz dinners and the free Champagne, men in suits who think they know it all, no one knows me but they know my name, that's not real to me. Hotel lobby to the aeroplane another country but they start to look the same. Watch the world behind the window pane that's not real to me. When I see my babies run, when all the madness has been and gone, I'll raise my family and live in peace now that's what's real to me. Real to me. Dying flowers in a dressing room a dangerous time to let your head make up its own mind. Got me thinking that the spirits flown, that's no real to me. When I see my babies run, When all the madness has been and gone, I'll raise my family and live in peace now that's what real to mean. Picnics in the garden and the children they can play the first day of the summer and I lazier all the day and we'll invite the family round and drink some English tea. Then I raise up my finger and watch FOOTBALL on TV!...Yeah….Ohhh…Now that's what's real to me. When I see my babies run when all the madness has been and gone. I'll raise my family and live in peace now that's what's real to me…that's what's real to me. Real to me. Wake up you might be dreaming wake up you might be dreamin now."

Every member of the club sat there jaws dropped in ahh of what they had just heard. "An angel directly from heaven." Mercedes said as she stood up and walked toward Vince. "I think I just found god." Kurt said following Mercedes in her action. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say Welcome aboard." Sam said as he looked around at the rest of the club.

Vince smiled he had auditioned for the glee club at his previous school and was turned down because he didn't have what they were looking for. But then again he was out at the other school and every member of that club was heterosexual while he was homosexual so it I guess they discriminated against his sexuality.

Vince took his seat in the back row right to Blaine and Kurt with out talking to either of them. He was still a little shy around them even though he had just done something he doesn't normally do when he just meats a group of people that being singing for them.

"Okay guys sectionals is coming up with Vince we have enough to compete I would still like to get some more people in the club. So get out there a start recruiting. We will start working on things more in depth tomorrow with the audition and the little incident we had to take care of before hand we don't have anymore time today so have a good one all and we shall see you tomorrow." Mr. Schu said with a smile on his face.

A/N: Song quoted in this chapter is titled "Real to me" it is performed by Brian McFadden. I do not claim any ownership to this song. All rights go to the singer, writer, and recording company.


End file.
